Meat Puppet Suffering
by gothraven89
Summary: This is a onshot AU to the Ep. Born Under a Bad Sign. Meg is excorcised from Sam's body. However, she leaves Dean and Bobby with one giant bloody mess. LimpSAM RULES! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue.

Meat Puppet Suffering

Dean Winchester was seeing stars, still dazed after literally flying through the air a smashing into the very hard wooden doorframe of Bobby Singer's livingroom, also known as the Excorcism Room.

Dean lay crumbled against the wall, an all too familiar voice cut through the haze his head was in. Bobby Singer was still out cold, having been flung into a corner of the room on the other side by the sam unseen force that had taken Dean on his own little airbourne trip.

A trip that was possible only because the Key of Solomon had been broken.

" Y'know, when people wanna describe the worse possible thing?..."

Dean looked up into the cold, inhuman eyes of his still demonically possessed little brother.

His Sammy and not his Sammy at the same time.

Sam knelt before Dean and roughly gripped his brother by the collar of his clothing as continued to speak.

" They say it's like Hell." Growled Sam before he drew his fist back and let a viscious punch fly, his knuckles connecting with Dean's face before he yanked the older man closer and spoke again.

" Well, there's a reason for that... Hell is lika a..." Sam trailed off as with teeth clenched in fury, he let another blow fly.

This hit left Dean with a bloody nose as Sam continued in his tyraid of words.

" Well, it's like Hell... Even for Demons."

He hit Dean again.

" It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear."

Yet another punch connected with Dean's face, leaving the man with a freely bleeding nose and a nice little cut at the corner of his left eyebrow.

With gritted teeth, Sam roughly held the top of Dean's head with his hand, forcing the older man to look at him.

" And you sent me back there." He hissed, revealing that he wasn't Samuel Winchester at al, but actually and " Old Friend" from the past who decided to pop by for a visit.

Dean let out a small breath and eyed his " brother" coldly as realization dawned on him.

" Meg." He drawled through blood stained lips.

" No, not anymore... Now I'm Sam." Grinned the Vile Demon before it let a fist fly yet again, soundly pounding it into Dean's face. Dean let out a smallgrunt of agony as he tried feebly to shake off " Meg's" iron-like hold on him.

" By the way..." Said the still smirking Demon as it shook of Dean's hands and promptly plunged a thumb into the older Winchester's left shoulder, knowing full well there was a fresh bullet wound gracing the flesh there.

Dean let out a loud, gritted scream at this new agony as the Demon continued.

" I saw you're Dad there... He says howdy."

Dean squirmed uselessly against his captor, who wasn't budging, not even a little.

" All I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day and then I was gonna torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off and insect. But whatever I do, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself is it? I can see it in your eyes Dean, you're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad and deep down, you know that you can't save your bother."

" They'd have been better off without you." Drawled the Demon as it manipulated it's current Meat Puppet into drawing his fist back and getting ready to let fly yet another devastating blow.

The blow never came as a now fully conscious Bobby Singer grabbed Sam's fisted right arm from behind and yanked it back further.

Before the Demon could do anything to stop the seasoned Hunter, Bobby pressed the red hot end of the poker in his other hand onto the bright red Binding Link that had already been burned onto Sam's arm.

The result was instantaneous as the lock that was holding Sam as Meg's prisoner, was broken. Sam's head jerk back violently as a loud, primal scream errupted from his throat, followed immediately by the signature black mist that was the Demon known to the Winchesters as Meg.

Sam's throat rippled grotesquely as the Demon removed itself from his body, having been once again excercised from it's human host.

But unlike last time, the Key of Solomon was powerless to send this Demon back to the prison from which it had climbed out of.

Once the Demon was completely expelled from his body, Sam collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap while Dean and Bobby watched as the snake-like cloud of Demonic smoke made a quick getaway through Bobby's still burning fireplace.

It slithered away, leaving its victims behind to deal with the consequences yet to be revealed.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Bobby turned to the two Winchester brothers who'd currently taken up residence on the floor of his house.

Dean was hoisting himself upright into a sitting position, leaning against Bobby's desk wilde he pressed his right hand over his sure to be bleeding again left shoulder and blood from his nose was now bleeding off his chin.

Sam was laying on his side where he fell, breathing heavily but otherwise remaining still, his face obscured by his hair.

As Bobby took a step closer, Dean bit back a groan and spoke.

" Sammy?" He asked, beckoning to his younger sibling.

His response was silence and maybe more ragged breathing before with a small, plaintiff groan Sam finally moved.

However, all he did was tip over and end up on his back.

" Sam?" Asked Bobby, now feeling concern for the young man literally laying at his feet.

" Dean." Came the small, plaintiff whisper as Sam's eyes, glazed and unfocused settled on his older sibling not two feet away from him.

Then, the agony and price of having been possessed by a Demon for one whole week came crashing down on the youngest Winchester.

" GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Sam loudly, his face scrunching up in agony and his chest feeling like it was being ripped apart as he began to writhing on the floor, screaming several more times.

" SAM!!!" Cried Dean as he forcefully hoisted himself to his feet, Bobby already kneeling beside the young man.

" Sam?" Said Dean as he all but collapsed onto his knees beside his little brother.

Dean and Bobby watched, freezing in horror as the front of the white button-up shirt Sam was wearing, began to slowly saturate with a deep, crimson liquid.

Blood.

" D-Dean." Moaned Sam, his breath becoming more ragged, quickly turning into pants for air.

" Ah Shit!" Swore Bobby as he immediately reached for slowly turning red shirt.

Dean was still frozen in shock and horror before he quickly snapped out of his trance and leaned forward, his right hand propping him up as he loomed over his baby brother who he now realized was bleeding profusely.

" Sammy, Sammy listen to me, it's gonna be alright man. Just stay with me alright?" Said Dean, trying to sound reassuring when he was actually terrified by the state his brother was in.

" D-Dean, what... What happened?" Sobbed Sam as tears of agony and fear began to leak out the corners of his pain-filled eyes as he stared up at his big brother.

The color had rapidly left Sam's skin, leaving it pale and clammy with sweat.

" SWEET JESUS CRIST!!!!" Cried Bobby, causing Dean to jerk his eyes to the older man.

Dean felt his terror increase as he eyed how Bobby's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. Dean followed the older man's gaze and found all the breath in his body leave him at the new horror his eyes were now bearing witness to.

" Oh... My... God." Whispered Dean in utter terror.

The sight that he now gazed upon seemed ripped from Hell itself.

Bobby had unbuttoned Sam's shirt and then ripped Sam's under shirt open to reveal his chest, and the sorry state it was in.

Jagged wounds marred Sam's chest, angry and bleeding torrents of deep red blood.

" Bobby, we gotta stop the bleeding!" Cried Dean once his wits returned to him and he swallowed back the bile that had risen into his throat.

" I know that Dean, you stay here try to calm him down and make sure he doesn't loose consciousness. I'll be right back with the kit and towels." Said Bobby, not pausing for a response as he bolted out of the room, his seasoned age forgotten at the moment.

" D-Dean." Sobbed Sam as a fresh wave of agony assaulted his already abused body.

" Easy, Hey easy now Sammy, you're gonna be alright. Ya here me?" Said Dean as he gently pushed away the sweaty strand of chocolate brown hair that was clinging to Sam's forehead.

" I... I remember... I couldn't... stop it... Something... Something made me get a knife and... It made me do this... all of it... AH!" Sam trailed off into a cry of pain, to out of it to see the horror write itself anew on his big brother's face.

Swallowing thickly, Dean regained his voice but couldn't quite mask the tremmer it now possessed.

" Sammy listen to me... It's gonna be alright... I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of you and you'll be good as new. Just take deep breaths now, nice and slow, nice and slow. Bobby'll be back any second"

Sam gazed at his brother with scared, tearful eyes but did as he was told, slowly regaining control of his breath even with the agony he was in.

" What... happened... to you?" Asked Sam, his voice just a little bit weaker than before as he gazed up at his brother's bloody and battered face.

At this softly asked question, Dean froze, his mind torn between telling Sam the truth or avoiding the subject all together.

He chose the latter.

" Sam, I'll explain things later right now I want you to relax and keep taking deep breaths." Said Dean sternly.

With a small nod, Sam continued to focus on taking steady breaths, just as Bobby came barreling back into the room with his arms loaded with large white towels and a medium size box with a red medical cross on it.

Older man came to kneel before the two Winchester brothers and all but threw the towels at Dean as he immediately started barking orders.

" Dean, press these to his chest wounds, I got the bad one on his lower chest."

The two men set to work, pressing towels over the bloody wounds that marred Sam's upper body.

" ARGH, AH G-GOD!!!" Yelled Sam as his tender wounds were aggrivated by the cloth that was being pressed to them.

A loud buzzing filled Sam's ears as the corners of his vision began to dim to a pitch black.

With a heavy shudder, Sam went limp as consciousness finally fled him.

" Sammy?!" Yelled Dean as he watched and felt his brother's body loose tension under his hands.

Reaching out with one hand and still firmly pressing a rapidly turning red towel to his brother chest with the other, Dean pressed two fingers to Sam's clammy neck, relieved beyond words when he felt the feint but steady beat of a pulse against his finger tips.

" Well, maybe it's best if he isn't awake for what's in store." Muttered Bobby, more to himelf than anything.

A good twenty minutes passed by before Bobby and Dean judged it safe to pull the saturated red towels away from Sam's wounds.

They were no longer bleeding rivers but, they needed to be sutured pronto.

Bobby quickly turned to the med kit and pulled out the medium sized bottle of peroxide.

Unscrewing the cap and grabbing a clean towel, Bobby poured a liberal amount of the clear liquid onto it before he glanced at Dean.

Dean flinched and averted his gaze to Sam's slack, unconscious face as Bobby proceeded to clean the wounds.

Dean was truely thankful that Sam had passed out, cause he didn't think Sam could've survived the viscious sting of peroxide against his open wounds.

Dean himself didn't think he could survive hearing any more of Sam's terrible screams, the echoes of which were still ringing through the room itself.

Bobby made quick work of cleaning the wounds and giving Sam a better chance of avoiding an infection. Once that was done, Bobby turned back to the kit to get the needle and suturing thread.

With clamness and ease he wasn't feeling at all, Bobby threaded the needed and set to work on the biggest wound and began stitching the torn flesh back together.

Dean battled back the urge to vomit yet again and spurred himself into action as he reached for the med kit, finding a second suturing needle.

Using every ounce of his will to steady his hand, Dean threaded the needle and proceeded to stitch the wound that graced Sam's right pec.

Between the two of them, Bobby and Dean managed to quickly stitch up the wounds, a grevious six in total.

" C'mon, lets move him into the guest room, it's right across the hall." Said a very exhausted Bobby as he finished wrapping Sam's chest tightly with gauze.

Dean nodded mutely, he too was exhausted, possibly even on the vurge of collapse.

He was in almost as much pain as his baby brother, his face had begun to change color and swell from all the abuse it had taken at the hands of a possessed Sam.

Lifted Sam up was surprisingly not as difficult as they thought it would be.

To his chagrin, Dean realized that Sam had probably lost weight while he'd been at the mercy of that Demonic Bitch.

They two of them managed to get Sam situated on the bed in the guest room with his basically still out like a light save for a small moan of pain here and there from being jostled around.

" Dean, I think you should..." Bobby began but stopped when his eyes fell on the older Winchester boy.

Bobby watched with growing dread as Dean began to sway were he stood beside his brother's prone form.

" Danggit." Hissed Bobby as he lunged forward and caught Dean as the younger man's knees gave out from under him, caughting the exhausted and secretly bleeding man before he fell on top of his injured brother.

Bobby hoisted Dean into a chair beside the bed and watched as the younger man's hand sluggishly reached up to grip his left shoulder.

" Sit here and try to stay awake." Barked Bobby before barreled back into his livingroom to get the med kit.

He had yet another patch-up job to take care of.

By the time he came back, Dean was slumped over, almost out himself.

With a soul weary sigh, Bobby set to work on patching up the bullet wound Dean had conveniently failed to mention earlier.

" God, these boys are gonna be the Death of me." Muttered Bobby under his breath.

Several hours later...

With a grunt, Dean jerked back into consciousness.

He blinked his eyes back into focus, the hazel green orbs immediately darting every which way, taking in his surroundings.

He was laying on a couch, in Bobby Singer's livingroom with a now busted ceiling, in Bobby's house... Shirtless.

It was then that the ache in his left shoulder registered in his still somewhat fogged mind. Once the ache dulled, memories seemed to avalache back into his head.

Sam... missing.

Sam... Shooting him.

Sam... Burning when the holywater hit him.

Sam... Not really Sam.

Possessed by a Demon.

Meg, she'd clawed her way out of Hell itself... to exact vegeance on the ones who'd excorcised her.

Pain... Punches... Words chosen and directed in such a way as to cause the most damage.

_" I saw you're Dad there... He says howdy."_

_" I would climb out one day and then I was gonna torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off and insect."_

_" I can see it in your eyes Dean, you're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad and deep down, you know that you can't save your bother."_

_" They'd have been better off without you." _

Then, the hatred and inhumanity, the evil itself had fled, leaving behind Sam... in a bloody, torn up mess on Bobby's floor.

" Sammy." Hissed Dean as he bolted to his feet, nearly crashing back down when a wave of dizzyness hit him full force.

Bracing himself with a hand against the wall, Dean waited for the dizzyness to pass before he all but ran out of Bobby's livingroom and across the hall to the older hunter's guest room, where he remembered he and Bobby had carried Sam's limp form into after stitching up his wounds.

Dean made his way to the closed door and paused before it.

Swallowing the nervousness that suddenly settled over him, Dean reached out and gripped the door knob.

He turned it and then gently nudged the wooden door open.

The door slowly swung away to reveal what the room held within.

Bobby looked up from his seat beside a sleeping Sam's bedside, the youngest Winchester had come back to consciousness a little while after Dean had been patched up.

The poor boy had immediately gone into a full panic, frantically looking around searching for his absent older sibling and once again writhing lightly in agony.

Bobby had managed to calm Sam down enough to stealthily sneak the injured boy a couple of powerful pain-killers with a drink of water.

That had knocked Sam back into a temporary pain free oblivion.

" Dean, you should be resting." Said Bobby as he walked around the bed to meet the shirtless young man who'd stepped into the room.

" How is he?" Asked Dean, ignoring Bobby's scolding tone, his sole focus on the prone figure laying on the bed as he strode over to his brother's side.

" Good news is, he's avoided a fever and he didn't bleed through the bandages." Said Bobby.

" What the bad news Bobby?" Asked Dean as he carefully sat down at the edge of the bed beside Sam.

" He's lost a good amount of blood and we don't know what else, what other damage that Demon Bitch did to him. God knows what he's been through and... He's terrified, woke up a little while ago asking for you, nearly tore out his stitches." Sighed Bobby, his eyes growing sad as they fell on Sam.

Dean too sighed before he turned his gaze to Sam and reached out tentatively, his finger combing through Sam's limp hair.

Bobby eyed this rare show of affection from Dean before he turned and left the boys to their privacy, grumbling something about getting Dean something to eat and cleaning up the mess in the livingroom.

Dean bowed his head wearily as he gazed at Sam's pale, ghostly face.

" I swear I'm gonna hunt that Demonic Bitch down and kill her." Growled Dean, though it fell on deaf ear.

And so for the next ten minutes, Dean sat unmoving beside his sleeping baby sibling.

Dean was just about to nod off himself when a small groan caught his eyes.

He watched as a pair of moss-green eyes slowly fluttered open and stared up at him blearily.

" Hey Sasquatch, welcome back to the land of the living." Said Dean with a tired smile.

Sam licked at his dry lips and swallowed before he spoke, his voice hoarse and barel above a whisper.

" Hey Dean."

The brother simply sat in silence, each man eyeing the other critically.

Dean watched as a look of utter mortification spread over Sam's haggard face.

" I did that to you... Didn't I?" He asked, his eyes already beginning to shine as his eyes fell on the white gauze square tapped to Dean's shoulder.

" It wasn't you Sammy, none of this is your fault." Sighed Dean, kicking himself mentally for not putting a shirt on before barging into the room.

Instead of placating Sam, these words only made Sam's eyes well just a bit more with tears.

He swallowed painfully before he spoke.

" I was awake for some of it... I watched myself kill that other hunter... I watched the life drain from his eyes. I... I should've fought harder, I should've been able to break free and stop it. I should've..."

Sam trailed off as he turned his head away from his big brother's stunned gaze, not wanting him to see the tears that had managed to break free and spill from his eyes.

Dean felt his heart wrench within his chest as he bore witness to his baby brother's pain and not being able to stand it, he reached out and buried a hand into Sam's disheveled hair while gently gripping Sam's right arm, the one that had been burned, with his other as he spoke.

" Sammy, don't be like that. This isn't your fault, the only one to blame here is Meg and... me."

At this, Sam turned his head back around to face Dean, sniffling before he spoke.

" What do you mean, why would I blame you?" He asked, confusion written plainly across his face as he stared at Dean.

" For screwing up, for not realising that you were gone for a whole freaking week and that something most likely did happen to you. Hell, Meg would'nt have gotten to you if I hadn't sent you out for those damn burgers in West Texas." Answered Dean tightly, guilt lacing every word.

" I don't blame you Dean." Said Sam as he reached out to cover Dean's hand where it was still gripping his arm.

" Well then don't blame yourself, cause Meg was too strong, there was nothing you could've done about it." Reasserted Dean as he pinned Sam with a look that seemed to say: _Don't argue with me on this one, you know I'm right_.

There was silence before Sam gave a small nod of comprehension, remaining silent as his eyes began to droop.

" You go ahead and sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." Said Dean, his voice quiet but reassuring.

Sam's lips turned upwards in a small, tired smile before his eyes slowly drifted shut and his breath evened out.

When Dean guessed that Sam was out, he made a move to pulled his hand out from under Sam's when the younger and thought to be asleep men tightly clamped onto his big brother's hand, not giving Dean any means of escape.

A small, bone weary sigh escaped Dean as he stilled his hand and squeezed Sam's hand back as he spoke.

" Don't worry little brother, everythings gonna be alright. I'll be here... I promise."

As he sat there with these words, and the final words of his father swirling around in his head, Dean made a silent vow.

This was one promise he wasn't gonna fail at, one promise he was gonna keep.

No matter what.


End file.
